Day At The Pool
by madelinesticks
Summary: The Aquabats! Super Show! fic. The Aquabats take a day off at the pool.


It wasn't too often they had a day off at the pool, but today, sure. It was early summer yet, and most of the schools weren't out yet, so the pool was quieter than it would be when full of kids on their vacations. It meant the Aquabats could have a fun day out together.

Everyone, of course, was in appropriate swimming gear, Jimmy in a pair of long, flower-print shorts that the Commander had muttered were embarrassing, and the others in various trunks and shorts. Bones had muttered something about Ricky's little black trunks, but the smaller man had just blinked at him. "Sunscreen." Jimmy said, and Ricky and Bones had done each other's while Jimmy had rubbed the cream into Crash's skin.

"Commander?"

"Don't need it!" He said cheerily, moving to start blowing up one of the pool rings. Jimmy scowled.

"Commander, if you don't put on sunscreen, you'll bu-"

"Jimmy, it's fine! I won't burn!" Jimmy curled his lip, but he didn't continue to argue. The Commander would regret the decision by the end of the day. Jimmy, of course, did not swim with the rest of the team. Instead, he appropriated a table under one of the umbrellas and settled with a jug of lemonade and cups, ready to keep the others hydrated when they took their breaks.

The Commander didn't really like to swim, so once his inner tube was blown up he sat back in it, floating across the surface of the pool with a self-satisfied grin on his face. He basked in the warmth of the sun, and Jimmy watched him with a knowing, slightly-irked look.

Ricky, of course, had dived in immediately, beginning to do rapid lengths of the pool with well-practised strokes. Crash had settled next to Jimmy to watch Bones do his hair with rapt fascination. None of them were wearing their helmets today, so the Commander and Ricky's hair were both loose and now wet around their heads, but Bones couldn't stand getting his hair wet.

He began creating a complicated up-do of pins and hair ties, making sure it would neither get in his eyes or touch the pool water. "I don't like the pool." Crash said firmly.

"Yeah, you do." Eaglebones retorted, checking his reflection in his handmirror."You just don't like the chlorine."

"It gets in my eyes!" Crash whined.

"So wear goggles."

"But they hurt and they leave red rings!" Eaglebones gave a derisive snort.

"Dude, just put your armbands on so we can get in." Crash scowled and stood up, letting Jimmy help him into them."You know, it would be better if you just learned to swim properly."

"Shut up, Bones. It's too hard." Crash mumbled, scowling as he carefully dropped into the shallow end. Eaglebones rolled his eyes and used the ladder to get in, and Ricky swam over to them.

"You guys wanna play water polo?"

"Do you wanna play water polo 'cause you can see those girls watching?" Eaglebones asked, eyebrows raised, and Ricky spluttered, glancing to the three girls in their bikinis who had just showed up.

"N-No!" Eaglebones rolled his eyes. "Why, d'you think they're watching?"

"You're pathetic." Bones said, point blank, before swimming back and grabbing at a ball. "C'mon, let's play." They played for a half hour or so, until Ricky and Bones got bored and started to swim into the deeper end.

"C'mon, Crash!" Ricky called.

"I'm not going any deeper!"

"But you've got your armbands on though, so you'll be fine!" Ricky returned. Crash gave a half-whined sound, and swam even shallower. Bones and Ricky shared a look, but kept on swimming. Crash wasn't in the pool for much longer anyway, once The Commander splashed him and got water into his eyes.

Crash scrambled out, moving to snatch a towel from Jimmy and wipe his eyes hard, and then flop down next to the robot. "The Commander's being mean." He muttered.

"I know." Jimmy murmured, letting Crash towel himself off before re-applying his sunscreen. Crash sat in the sun with crossed arms for a few minutes, before asking the question Jimmy had been expecting since 9am that morning.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"When everyone's out of the pool, sure."

"Why not now?" Jimmy looked at Crash.

"'Cause that's not fair. And if you go back in the pool after eating ice cream you'll be sick." Crash scowled, crossing his arms across his chest and settling into a sulk. Within a few minutes, he'd fallen to the side, pressing his face against Jimmy's lap and sulking there instead.

Jimmy patted his back, gently, and made no attempt to push Crash off. They wouldn't be in the pool for much longer anyway. Ricky was already sitting on the side of the pool, flirting with the women that had shown up, and Bones was treading water next to him, laughing with the girls.

That is, he was until the Commander paddled up behind them and soaked Eaglebones' hair. He gave a loud squawk, indignant, and pulled himself out of the pool to run over to Jimmy. Jimmy had a towel held out, ready for him to take. Bones' hair fluffed out in all directions, and Crash obediently took his comb and began to brush it down at Bones' orders.

Now, Jimmy was just waiting for the Commander to upset Jimmy as well. It didn't take long. Ricky soon stalked over with his cheeks flushed red. "What did he say?"

"Nothing not embarrassing." Ricky growled, wrapping himself in a towel and settling down next to Crash and Bones.

The Commander sauntered over soon enough, grinning widely. "Don't you guys love the pool?"

"Who wants ice cream?" Jimmy asked in a loud voice before any of the other guys could answer their leader, and that distracted them well enough.

"I want one with a face." Crash said.

"You're a baby." The Commander retorted, and Crash shifted forwards and pushed the Commander back, so that he tumbled backwards and into the pool. They all stared at him as the Commander tread water with his head just above the surface, his hair wet and clinging to his head.

Jimmy did try not to laugh with the other three, he really, truly did.


End file.
